It's not the end yet
by hoot hoot owls
Summary: kaoru gets abused by his aunt and Sen finds out, what does he do? Find out by reading! Please review KaoruxSen.


"Ple- please stop auntie!" Cried kaoru. "No, you keep not listening why have you been coming home late?" She asked

"I'm- i'm playing Jazz with a friend from class." He said trying to use his arms to protect him self from the belt he was getting whipped with.

"Jazz? You mean that weird racket they call music? and you having a friend? HA never! you can't be friends with him nor anyone else." She laughed. "I bet he's a total idiot to be your friend"

"It's not racket! It is music." He yelled. "and Sentaro is not a idiot he's strong and handsome!" "Handsome? you say? what do you love him?" She laughed.

"So what if I do?" he asked she stopped laughing and stared at him. "Your not aloud to talk to him! tell him you quit Jazz and being his friend. I can't have a gay family member." She declared

"No I won't I love him I can't do that!" he yelled. "huuh? are you talking back to me?" she questioned with a smirk.

"N- no I would never I just said what I was thinking." He said. "Your a lair! I don't like lairs" She said as she started to hit him with the belt again.

"Sto- stop please I won't do it again!" He cried but she didn't listen.

* * *

"Hey Richie! what's up?" Sen asked. "Huh? what do you mean?" kaoru said as he turned around to see Sen at the front door of the school.

"Uhh why are you wearing your winter uniform? it's summer silly." Sen giggled. "Oh umm...well I like this one better." kaoru said nervously.

"What's wrong?" Sen asked in concern "Nothing." kaoru said as he turned to walk away then stopped to talk again.

"I'm going to stop coming to Jazz practice and we can't be friends anymore." He pushed up his glasses and started to walk again. Sen was shocked at the words he heard coming from Kaoru's mouth.

"Wa- wait! What do you mean? you won't be coming to practice anymore and we can't be friends?" He yelled as he ran and grabbed Kaoru's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled as he pushed Sen away. He touched his shoulder and winced at the pain, Sen grabbed one of his bruises from his aunt.

"Sorry." Kaoru said trying to sound like he wasn't in pain. "Richie!" He yelled at him from the floor.

"What?" kaoru said stopping again. "I didn't grab you that hard for it to hurt, but you seem to be in a lot of pain what happened?!" He said getting up, kaoru gulped.

"Wha-? what? are you saying i'm fine, nothings wrong." He laughed. "That laugh is fake to, your wearing your winter uniform your hurt. Something is wrong!" Sen said in a serious tone.

kaoru turned around once more to see Sen grabbing his uniform top and ripping it off. Sen gasp and so did everyone else. There was a big crowd around them and they were shocked to see the cut and bruises on kaoru's body.

kaoru grabbed his jacket from Sen and tried to cover most of his top body. He ran away crying. Sen was just standing there totally shocked at what he saw. Then he realized he had to go after him.

"RICHIE!" He called chasing after him, Ritsuko was crying her hand on her mouth in shock. She came when she saw a crowd and thought it was Sen getting into a fight but then she saw this.

* * *

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" kaoru cried as he was at the top of the stairs going onto the roof. "RICHIE WAIT!" Sen called also now at the top.

"Why?! why should I wait? You just embarrassed me in front of a huge crowed of people!"He screamed in tears.

"I'm sorry but why? why do you have those cuts and bruises on your body?!" He said catching his breath. kaoru was on the roof beside the railing with his back against it.

"None of your business! go away!" he yelled. "please go away...I can't be around you anymore." He whispered but Sen heard it.

"Why can't you be around me?" Sen said walking closer to kaoru . "I just can't" He said trying to get farther but he was in the corner by the railing.

"That's not an answer!" He stopped walking closer. "FINE! Be- because of my aunty she abuse's me. This time she did it even harder because I talked back." He said with his head turned away looking down to the ground.

"Why does she do it?" Sen asked. "She hates me, I only live with her because my dad left." Karou said. "What did you say to make her go all out?" Karou froze at the question.

He knew he couldn't tell him because she said he couldn't hang out with him and called Jazz racket. Also because he said he loved Sen.

"errrm...well I-...I said I didn't like it to stop it, but she just went harder." he said trying to sound like he wasn't lying but it didn't work at all.

"Your lying! Tell me the real reason." he said with anger in his voice. Karou was sad because he was making him mad.

"she said that Jazz was racket and I couldn't be your friend nor anyone else, she called you an idiot and I got mad. I told he that Jazz was music and your not an idiot."

"I told her that you were handsome and strong" He paused hesitating to say more. "I also said that I loved you and that made her even more angry." he laughed.

"Yo- you love me?" Sen asked in shock I mean he had feelings for him but he never knew Karou did to.

Not only that but he stood up for him and got abused more because of it. "ahahaha yeah...sorry about that." he said turning to face the ground he stepped over that railing to the other side.

"I know you love Yurika-san so sorry."

"HEY! Richie what are you doing?! STOP! KAROU." Sen screamed in horror. Karou giggled and Sen was confused.

"Why- why are you laughing?" he said. "Because this is the first time you said my real name." Karou said turning fast around with a smile and tears running down his face as he leaned back.

"RICHIE!" Sen screamed as he sprinted towards him and jumped. "KAROU I LOVE YOU!"

Karous eyes shot open seeing Sen with tears running down his face, he was shocked but then happy. He thought it was funny seeing him cry like a child

"cry baby." Karou said with a giggle and Sen heard him. Karou closed his eyes again to fall.

* * *

Karou waited to feel the ground hit his back as he loses all air and die from the impacted.

But it never came he opened his eyes to see Sen have his hand and him holding onto the rail. "why?" was all he was able to say.

"Why?! your asking me why? because I love you idiot!" Sen smiled. "but lets talk about this later let me get you up." Karou nodded then Sen used his power to pull him and Karou up.

Karou grabbed the rail with his hands, now Sen had to grab the rail with his other hand. Sen was about to grab it when he let go with his right arm.

"huh?" Sen thought seeing Karou get farther away then he realized he was falling. "SENTARO!" He heard Karou scream and he reach out his arm but then hit something on his back and it went black.

* * *

He woke up by the sound of crying, but didn't know who was crying it sounded so familiar but he just couldn't remember, then it hit him.

"Karou~" he whispered out and Karou shot his head up and saw Sen staring at him.

"Sen- sentaro? SENTARO!" Karou yelled hugging Sen but making sure he didn't hurt him. "Where are we?" Sen asked.

"Ba- baka! were at the hospital." Karou said. "Why?" Sen said. "don't you remember?" Karou asked in horror if he forgot.

"OH!" Sen yelled. "now I remember I accidentally let go of the rail. opps." he laughed. "why are you laughing?! you almost died." Karou yelled forgetting he was in the hospital.

"But I didn't and I kept you safe didn't I?" Karou was shocked he was just glad he save him? he didn't even care he almost died? "Dumb ass!" Karou said giggling.

Sen laughed but then went serious. "What happened next?" Karou stopped laughing to.

"Well you feel I thought you were a goner but then the drama club was moving mattresses and you landed on them. You still were injured badly but it broke your fall." he said.

"Luckly~" Sen said. "yeah you are but that's not it."

"The teacher came and asked about my bruises and cuts and I told him everything, and he called my aunt and put her in jail... I'm free!" he said raising his hands in the air.

"I also get half of all her money my cousin gets the rest. We can live together, we can buy a house and everything."

"I mean you don't have to Sentaro I just-" "Okay lets do it!" Sen said.

"huh?" Karou said. "Come on let's do it, okay!."

* * *

After 4 months later Sen healed and then 3 more months they bought a house together. Ri-chan was shocked but she knew it would happen.

Now they travel around the world together playing Jazz at bars or where ever they feel like it. They still go back to the town to see Ri-chan every chance they get, but they hardly do.

But happy times don't last forever when they were traveling Ri-chan died in an accident, Sen is now sick and can't travel so they now spend there time at home.

They even bought Ri-chans shop so like back when they were younger where it all started, they play there last song together in the basement.

Then with tears running down the pianist face as he hears a big crash and a body hit the ground. Even so he doesn't stop playing to look because he knew what it was no- who it was.

He finished the song and got up and picked up the body and sits him on the green bench as he walks to a bag and takes out a gun.

He sits down beside his lover takes the gun puts it into his mouth as he says 1 thing.

"Sen, remember you asked what my favorite things were? Well I always wanted to say that my favorite things were spending time with you and playing Jazz also just being in this basement." He smiled with tears going down his face like a waterfall. "I guess you already knew that though." he chuckled.

*BAM* with a loud noise everything goes black, he swears he saw him and Sen playing Jazz while Ri-chan was clapping before it all went away. He heard the the lovely music for one las- no he was going to continue to play with them once again in heaven.

It wasn't the end no not yet.


End file.
